Missing
by Forgotten Melody
Summary: *Rated R for later chapters* A beaten raven haired woman slumped in a chair...But she looks so familiar...A silver-haired man searching for his dead lover...What could all this end up to be? New characters of course. Lots of mystery, angst, love, tradegy
1. Prolouge: The Begining, In the Middle

Hey all! This is my first fic in more than a year and under this name, no one knows me. Well, I hope you like my little baby here. *pats her story* It's set after Stars, using Japanese and Dubbed names and twised in my own little unique way. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Missing  
  
By Katheryne Rhea  
  
Prolouge: The Beginning...In the Middle...  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon but I own my original characters. DON'T TAKE THEM FROM MEH!...They're all I have...ask my friends...they know I have no life...o.o I know, TMI so enjoy the story!!  
  
So here I am, tied to a chair, and you want to hear a story? Let me guess, you want to know how I got here? Well it's an interesting story...but let me tell you where I am first. I'm leaning over listlessly, unconscious and bleeding crimson blood everywhere. My hands are tied roughly behind my back, my feet tied at the feet of the chair. My thick ebony hair curtains me, reaching the floor, matted in blood. I'm wearing ripped dark violet pyjama's, soaked in blood. I've been beaten so much that I cannot move and have lost consciousness.  
  
Now you want to know who I am? I'm one of the Lost. You've all heard about the Sailor Senshi and the stories about the Moon and all...but that's only half the story. And half certainly is not good enough. Now what are the Lost? The Lost are ones who didn't get put together like the Sailor Senshi did, we are the ones who had to fight to get gathered. We are the Missing. We are the Unsearched For. And I am probably the One out of them they search for when their memories are regained. I'm the poor man's Moon Princess. I'm the Earth Princess. Now I know what you're thinking, "There is no such thing! Endymion was an only child!" Wrong answer. Oh and don't think that Serenity didn't have any siblings either, she has one.  
  
Most certianly you are very confused, I'm being mean by revealing all this before telling the story from the begining...Well, it takes too long to tell it from the Moon Kingdom days so let me take you back to one year prior to my current state. Let me take you where things don't make sense. Prepare yourselves to be astonished.  
  
***  
  
ONE YEAR AGO  
  
January 1st, 2002  
  
Tokyo  
  
***  
  
She walked down the street hurriedly, baggage in hand. Traveling for months, she was returning to Tokyo for the first time since she was four years old. This time it wasn't going to be so blissful though.  
  
Her long ebony hair was braided down her back, the braid reaching the small of her back. Her large, dark blue-green eyes looked up through extremely long bangs as she hurried to an apartment building. Someone opened the doors for her, and she nodded a thank you, flashing a bright smile. Pressing an elevator button, she rushed into the elevator, pressing the number '10' and waiting impatiently. She rushed out of the elevator, finding apartment C and plopping her luggage down. She fished for her new keys in her jeans pocket and unlocked the door, running in and slamming it.  
  
She pushed the bangs out of her eyes and placed her luggage on the sofa. She put her hands in her jeans pockets and walked to the balcony, looking out at the view with a determined narrow of the eyes. "You are going to come to me, and we are going to fix this. I won't have anyone destroying the Earth this time around. I will win. I always win. We will win. And You will die." She whispers softly, her melodic alto voice smooth and calm.  
  
She jolted at the scratch on the door and frowned. She pulled her hands out of her pockets and opened the door, letting the small black cat scurry in.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd never see you again." Luna said, jumping up on the sofa and looking up at the girl, no, young woman.  
  
She smiled kindly and chuckled warmly. "Oh come on, you think a little thing like being lost for a thousand years was going to get to me? You should know me, Luna. But you are right, it did look bleak there for a while." She leaned forward and gave Luna a quick scratch behind the ear before walking to the balcony window. "So how are they? I know they all have to be alive but how *are* they?" Her voice was low and pained as she asked, keeping her eyes on the skyline.  
  
Luna frowned and looked at the girl with concern in her eyes, "They are all fine. The girls are still in school and Mamoru is in college now. He just got back from Harvard. He's going to be a doctor." She paused, "How are your group? How many are alive? Artemis and I miss them dearly."  
  
The young woman smiled sadly and nodded, "Think of it...Endy prodding people." She chuckled and returned to speaking. "The Knights are all gathered back home. I'm their representative. Well, all except the Terrian Knight and the Lunar Knight." She paused, "You have the Lunar, and I can't find the Terrian."  
  
Luna smiled, "We have the Terrian. He came to us, he doesn't know you all survive. It turns out that Usagi was adopted and he is her brother. He's blended in and is going to college now on his own money. He's studying to become a doctor as well. And...he mourns your death every day. They don't know about any of it but when Mamoru told him he was the only one to survive the accident, he hasn't been the same since." She paused and looked down, "Now Mamoru mourns his parents, his memories and a sister he never knew. They will all be angry you didn't come before, Gaea, you know that."  
  
She flinched at the name, "I'm not Gaea anymore, My new name is Katheryne Rose Connor. I won't be called Gaea ever again. She died a long time ago." She glanced back at Luna, "And I know they will be angry, confused and alarmed. But I just hope they don't shoot the messenger." She moved from the window to her bags, looking down at them. "I'll be at the Arcade at three thirty. I'll be fashionably late for my own hanging." She said softly, brushing soft fingers across the fabric of the bags, deep in thought.  
  
Luna nodded and rubbed her head against Katheryne's cheek loveingly before hopping off the sofa and walking toward the door. "I'll make sure they are all there. Just think of it this way, it will be worse when they all meet. This is just the begining." She pushed the door open with her nose and left silently.  
  
She chuckled darkly, "Very true. This is the begining..the Begining of The End." She opened her bag and pulled out a dark violet dress, a smile creeping across her dark pink, full lips. "Yes, I'm finishing it. We will become One. And we will win."  
  
*******  
  
So??? Did you like it? Did you hate it??? TELL ME! Review please!! Tell me I need to finish and hurry or I need to put this in the trash bin!  
  
Love,   
  
Katheryne Rhea 


	2. Intermission: New Character Descriptions

Now this is for you all that might be more confused than others! A character's list!  
  
****  
  
Character: Gaea Rhea Terra  
  
Modern Alias: Dr. Katheryne Rose Connor  
  
Senshi: Sailor Earth, Guardian of Souls, Angel of Mercy, Protector of Earth and many other titles...  
  
Goals: After achieveing her carrer goals, she's now bound and determined to join the forces of the universe together, even if it kills her.  
  
Knight who protects her: Knight of Terra, Protector of Earth  
  
Side: Good  
  
Related to: Sister to Endymion, Cousin to Reishi (Rei)  
  
Character: Apollo Eros Serene  
  
Modern Alias: Eric Lovejoy  
  
Knight: Knight of Terra, Protector of Earth  
  
Goals: He wants to go to Veternary School and become a vet, he also wants to remember his past and get to Gaea...too bad she got to him first.  
  
Senshi to protect: Sailor Earth  
  
Side: Good  
  
Related to: Brother to Serenity, Cousin to Aphrodite (Minako)  
  
Character: Amber  
  
Modern Alias: Alexander McAttee  
  
Goals: To make Gaea his consort, to control Earth  
  
Side: Evil  
  
******  
  
Those are for the new characters so far, as more characters enter, I'll post another one of these. ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Love,  
  
Katheryne Rhea 


	3. Chapter One: Meetings and Surpises

Hey you all! I got one review so far...But that's ok! Oh and Lydiby, this won't clear things up much as I'd like but it will a little, lucky for you since my reviewed I'll get to work on the next chapter right away!! *grins* Thank you for the constructive critism and I'm waiting for the next chapter of Blood on the Moon :-P   
  
Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Missing  
  
By Katheryne Rhea  
  
Chapter One: Meetings and Surprises  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"You can't be serious, she isn't alive!" A dark man on a throne growled. "Kunzite killed her on the day her brother's engagement ball, I saw her blood covering the grround. She wasn't reincarnated with the others, she is dead. D-E-A-D, DEAD!" A large audience in shadows surrounded them, only a bronze haired woman with grey eyes in a bit of light so all could see her fear.  
  
"B-but Your Highness, our spies have confirmed it. She's in Tokyo now. She will most certainly speak with the Senshi--" She stuttered before a tap on the black marble ground silenced her.  
  
A man with brilliant hazel eyes and dark blue hair stepped into the light, bowing to the man on the throne. "Ahh my Lord she speaks the truth, and I swear to bring her here...On one condition."  
  
The man on the throne smirked a little, "Ahh and what would that be, Amber?"  
  
Amber's eyes glowed for a moment and he smiled maliciously, "She will be mine."  
  
******  
  
Katheryne looked at herself in the mirror, "I can't believe I'm doing this...But I have to...No I don't...Yes I do...GAH!" She threw her hands up in the air and growled. She wore a pair of dark blue hip-hugger jeans with a sea green peasant top. Her hair was pulled back in a braid as always, flip flops on her feet and her hands shoved in her pockets. "Maybe I should have worn that violet dress..." She glanced over at it on her bed and shook her head, "Makes me look like a freak. No one likes to wear those kind of dresses anymore."   
  
  
  
She couldn't help but be nervous, they would all be there. All of them. Her brother, her could-have-been sister-in-law, her friends, her cousin, and....her fiance... She shook her head and sighed. That was ages ago, it wasn't the same. All there would be memories...bittersweet memories. She sighed and shoved her wallet in her front pocket and grabed her sunglasses. She found she had to wear her sunglasses almost all the time, her eyes were so brillant that most people would lose their train of thought. Which could be useful if she needed information. But she wouldn't, she would do the talking today. She looked out of her blacony and frowned, "Why must I have all the rough jobs?"  
  
*****  
  
".....Luna? Luna?! LUNA?!" Luna snapped out of her trance, staring out the door to turn and see twelve pairs of eyes trained on her. She blinked and sighed, looking down to her paws.  
  
"Why are we here, Luna?" Ami asked timidly, her hands folded on the table top. Luna had brought them all to the Arcade, even the Outers and their new fighter, Eric, Serena's twin. That had gotten some adjusting to but it wasn't so hard, like a puzzle piece finally fit in.  
  
Luna looked back to the door, "She's late."  
  
"Who's late? Luna, tell us. Now." Haruka said, answering what everyone was thinking. Soon they were all chiming in, the scramble of voices reaching a near fever pitch until Luna smiled towards the door. A dark haired girl entered nervously, looking around and locking eyes with Luna. She smiled gently and removed her sunglasses, her brilliant blue-green eyes revealed. Walking over, everyone shut up.  
  
"Now don't let me ruin your argument you all, I can wait." Her alto voice chimed in, musically charming and kind. She grabbed a seat and kissed Luna's and Artemis' foreheads before looking at them all and back to Luna and Artemis. "Now how do you handle this group all by yourselves? Poor things, it must be horrid." She says with a wink, pulling a card out of her pocket and placing it on the table. "That should answer your first question."  
  
Eric's eyes were wide, he knew her. But he couldn't remember where from. That's what they were all thinking, they knew her. But where from?  
  
Makoto picked up the card first and read it aloud," 'Katheryne Connor, PhD in Music Education and Drama, teacher at Julliard," She looked up to Katheryne, " 'At your service'?"  
  
"Dr. Connor?? I see you in Journals all the time! They say you are going to get a Nobel Peace Prize!" Ami said quickly, her respect growing.  
  
"You are the little girl that graduated high school at six years old, college at ten and finished your Doctorate at fifteen!" Hotaru added, in awe.  
  
"Fourteen." Katheryne corrected, blushing again and looking down at her hands, "You know, if you want to get technical and all..."  
  
"Why are you here?" Minako asked, ignoring all the school mumbo-jumbo and getting to the point.  
  
Katheryne looked up, "Well I think it would take too long to tell you the whole story so lets just get to the meat and bones of it, hmm?" She scanned them all and sighed, "I'm a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Earth more specifically. I have lots of other titles but that's all you need to know now. You are all in a lot of danger, so am I and the others--"  
  
"Sailor Senshi??"  
  
"Sailor Earth??"  
  
"Others??"  
  
"The others?? There are MORE??"  
  
Katheryne nodded, "It would be better if we spoke of this in private...another time." She replaced her sunglasses and stood. "How about the Shrine in, lets say, an hour? I'll see you there." She waved with a smile and walked out, leaving a group of very confused people behind her.  
  
All eyes flew to Luna, all asking questions. Setsuna silenced them all.  
  
"So, did she contact you Luna? You know what this means." She said quietly.  
  
Luna nodded and looked to Setsuna, "Yes. We all fail and Earth is gone. We win and Earth is here but who knows what else will happen. That's why we need them...And they need us too."  
  
Eric eyes still were locked on the door. "I can't believe it. She survived."  
  
"Which means we are all dead." Setsuna finished for him and stood. "Well we do have an appointment, do we not? It's not every day a goddess asks you to talk."   
  
****  
  
"I can't believe this, I can't, I can't." Katheryne mumbled, pacing in the park. She was killing time before going to the Shrine. Glancing at the inside of her wrist where her watch was, she growled. "How am I supposed to tell them? 'Well you all have Soulmates that are supposed to guard you and I'm living with them. Yeah, and I'm a reincarnated verison of the Earth Mother. Yeah we have to destroy these people and either way we will probably die.' Oh yes, that's going to go over well!" She ran a hand through her hair, stomping off to the Shrine, unaware of the pair of hazel eyes that watched her argument with herself.  
  
****  
  
There they all sat, talking out of turn and in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean there are more? Luna you have to tell us!" Haruka growled.  
  
"This isn't my place, it's her story!" Luna answered back.  
  
"But please Luna. I know her from somewhere, please tell us!" Eric pleaded, his emerald eyes begging to her.  
  
Luna sighed and plopped down, "A long time ago, when gods and goddesses were worshipped...The Queen of Earth had a second child." She sighed, "You have to understand, only males were born to the Terran Kingdom. That in and of itself wasn't the surprise but...The Queen of the Moon gave birth to twins...One being a boy. And there was a prophecy told of when this would happen...when it did only the Earth would survive." She looked up at all of them. "You see now that it came true but no one believed in it then. The fact that a female was born to the Terran Kingdom meant that the Earth Mother, Gaea, must have wished a female to take the crown. The people screamed for it so...Though her brother was older, she would ultimately gain control of the throne. But nothing changed in the Moon Kingdom, the girl, Serenity, would gain the throne. The boy would be married off to another Kingdom and that was the way it would be."  
  
"But things got very very confusing after that. Especially when, two enemies, the Earth and the Moon desided to make an alliance...through their children's marrages." A soft voice broke in. Katheryne leaned against the door, "Rei, your grandfather let me in, sorry for just barging in but I couldn't not put my little bit in, now could I?" She gave a sad smile, the kind that showed true pain, continuing to stand there. She stood there knowing if she walked in, she couldn't walk out. She could never walk out.  
  
*****  
  
*grins* I know, I'm evil for breaking this off here but I had too! If you want more then REVIEW!!! I promise that the chapters will be longer and faster in coming!!! *blows a kiss*  
  
Love,   
  
Katheryne Rhea 


End file.
